prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
LINE Stickers
LINE Stickers are downloadable digital merchandise content in the form of virtual stickers used as emoji in the instant messaging application LINE. Pretty Cure's LINE stickers are distributed by Toei Animation since 2013, starting with the season ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' and bringing out new sticker sets yearly. Requirements *LINE for iOS or Android version 3.1.1 or higher *LINE for NOKIA Asha version 1.7.20 or higher *LINE for BlackBerry version 1.10 or higher *LINE for Windows Phone version 2.7 or higher *LINE for FireFox version 1.1.4 or higher The Pretty Cure LINE Stickers are region locked and only available for purchases in Japan or with a Japanese proxy. ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure'' LINE Stickers DDPC LINE 01.png DDPC LINE 02.png DDPC LINE 03.png DDPC LINE 04.png DDPC LINE 05.png DDPC LINE 06.png DDPC LINE 07.png DDPC LINE 08.png DDPC LINE 09.png DDPC LINE 10.png DDPC LINE 11.png DDPC LINE 12.png DDPC LINE 13.png DDPC LINE 14.png DDPC LINE 15.png DDPC LINE 16.png DDPC LINE 17.png DDPC LINE 18.png DDPC LINE 19.png DDPC LINE 20.png|Bang~! DDPC LINE 21.png DDPC LINE 22.png DDPC LINE 23.png DDPC LINE 24.png|Heart-throb! (kyun kyun) DDPC LINE 25.png DDPC LINE 26.png DDPC LINE 27.png DDPC LINE 28.png DDPC LINE 29.png DDPC LINE 30.png DDPC LINE 31.png DDPC LINE 32.png DDPC LINE 33.png|''Fool!'' DDPC LINE 34.png DDPC LINE 35.png DDPC LINE 36.png DDPC LINE 37.png DDPC LINE 38.png DDPC LINE 39.png DDPC LINE 40.png Notes *Most of the images either have no text or simple english text, in contrast to later LINE Stickers releases. *Each villain received one sticker, except for Regina, who received two. **The villains Leva and Gula did not receive stickers, probably due to their late appearance in the show. ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' LINE Stickers All Stars LINE 01.png|Now that's love! All Stars LINE 02.png|Yo!! All Stars LINE 03.png|Hmph All Stars LINE 04.png|Alohaloe~ All Stars LINE 05.png|Full stomach, happy heart All Stars LINE 06.png All Stars LINE 07.png|I won't forgive you All Stars LINE 08.png|Let's go!! All Stars LINE 09.png|Yep All Stars LINE 10.png|Please leave it to me! All Stars LINE 11.png|Who's there? All Stars LINE 12.png|Grow up All Stars LINE 13.png|Ultra happy! All Stars LINE 14.png|Understood. All Stars LINE 15.png|Goodness me... All Stars LINE 16.png|Waaah All Stars LINE 17.png|Eeeek! All Stars LINE 18.png|You can do it! (Fight!) All Stars LINE 19.png|Thanks All Stars LINE 20.png|The beat of my heart can't be stopped! All Stars LINE 21.png|Love All Stars LINE 22.png|I've had enough! All Stars LINE 23.png|Let's do it! All Stars LINE 24.png|So cute! All Stars LINE 25.png|Don't act soft All Stars LINE 26.png|Let's get our happiness! All Stars LINE 27.png|I believe All Stars LINE 28.png|Perfect! All Stars LINE 29.png|I'll do my absolute best All Stars LINE 30.png|It's decided! All Stars LINE 31.png|Yes! All Stars LINE 32.png|I won't give in All Stars LINE 33.png|Sorry All Stars LINE 34.png|Don't underestimate my friends! All Stars LINE 35.png|!? All Stars LINE 36.png|It'll go great! All Stars LINE 37.png|Great! All Stars LINE 38.png|I can't believe it! All Stars LINE 39.png|? All Stars LINE 40.png Official English Version Release Notes *All Cures received one sticker, except for Shirayuki Hime and Aino Megumi, the leads of the season that was airing when the stickers were released. Both received two stickers. **Ribbon is the only mascot to get a solo sticker in this set - as she was the main mascot of said season. *This set was released to celebrate Pretty Cure's 10th anniversary. Due to this set being created in 2014, a full Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! set was never released, and villains and minor characters of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! never got any stickers dedicated to themselves. *This is the only set to receive official english translations - which are rather simple and sometimes amiss - in many cases, the translator has even edited the words out instead of translating them. This is why for example Cure Beat's catchphrase " is abbreviated to "Rock!". It is unknown if the translator was instructed to keep it simple or if it's the translator's personal style. **Cure Ace's phrase "Grow up!" is a joke about her Pretty Cure nature. In the translation, this line was for some reason given to Cure Moonlight, the joke being lost. *The official translations are not available to be bought, currently. ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' LINE Stickers GPPC LINE - 01.png|Are you prepared? GPPC LINE - 02.png|Thank you GPPC LINE - 03.png|I'm blooming with happiness! GPPC LINE - 04.png|Let's go princess! GPPC LINE - 05.png|How is it!?/How do I look!? GPPC LINE - 06.png|It just won't end... GPPC LINE - 07.png|(sad)... GPPC LINE - 08.png|I won't lose!! GPPC LINE - 09.png|Without fail!! GPPC LINE - 10.png|Good day to you GPPC LINE - 11.png|... It's nothing GPPC LINE - 12.png|Like this! GPPC LINE - 13.png|That can't be… GPPC LINE - 14.png|...So, I'm right, aren't I? GPPC LINE - 15.png|Thanks in advance! GPPC LINE - 16.png|You're persistent, aren't you GPPC LINE - 17.png|........ GPPC LINE - 18.png|I'm on my way now! GPPC LINE - 19.png|Yes... definitely GPPC LINE - 20.png|Oh, not at all! GPPC LINE - 21.png|I see GPPC LINE - 22.png|Good night GPPC LINE - 23.png|Pafu? GPPC LINE - 24.png|I'm finished, pafu GPPC LINE - 25.png|I'm currently having trouble GPPC LINE - 26.png|Yay! GPPC LINE - 27.png|(shock) GPPC LINE - 28.png|!? GPPC LINE - 29.png|Excellent! GPPC LINE - 30.png|Really? GPPC LINE - 31.png|As you wish GPPC LINE - 32.png|Sorry...! GPPC LINE - 33.png|Whaaaaaat!? GPPC LINE - 34.png|Let's go! GPPC LINE - 35.png|I don't approve GPPC LINE - 36.png|Ku ku ku… (laughter) GPPC LINE - 37.png|Beautiful! GPPC LINE - 38.png|Seems interesting GPPC LINE - 39.png|Zetsuborg! GPPC LINE - 40.png|''I'm'' your present ❤ Notes *While everyone else's Pretty Cure forms received two or more stickers, Cure Twinkle only received one. *Stop & Freeze didn't appear in the set due to their late debut in the show. *This season's sticker set has notably more text compared to the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure stickers. ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' LINE Stickers MTPC_LINE_-_1.png|Understood MTPC_LINE_-_2.png|I'd be glad to! ❤ MTPC_LINE_-_3.png|Rejected!! MTPC_LINE_-_4.png|Great! MTPC_LINE_-_5.png|Good job! (Hanamaru) MTPC_LINE_-_6.png|It says 'read' but you’re ignoring me…? MTPC_LINE_-_7.png|I can't/It's impossible mofu MTPC_LINE_-_8.png|Sorry mofu MTPC_LINE_-_9.png|Thanks MTPC_LINE_-_10.png|I'm counting on you! MTPC_LINE_-_11.png|Bye bye! MTPC_LINE_-_12.png|With that said, good night! MTPC_LINE_-_13.png|You worked hard, mofu MTPC_LINE_-_14.png|Congratulations! MTPC_LINE_-_15.png|I'll be right there MTPC_LINE_-_16.png|I'm having traffic problems! MTPC_LINE_-_17.png|Where are you now? MTPC_LINE_-_18.png| MTPC_LINE_-_19.png| MTPC_LINE_-_20.png| MTPC_LINE_-_21.png| MTPC_LINE_-_22.png|I'm mad! MTPC_LINE_-_23.png|Uuuu… (about to cry) MTPC_LINE_-_24.png|What a day! MTPC_LINE_-_25.png|Mofu~ ❤ MTPC_LINE_-_26.png|I love you ❤ MTPC_LINE_-_27.png|Let's play! MTPC_LINE_-_28.png|Delicious. MTPC_LINE_-_29.png|Did you just say…? MTPC_LINE_-_30.png|So exciting! MTPC_LINE_-_31.png|Th-that's what I meant to happen MTPC_LINE_-_32.png|You can do anything if you believe that you can! MTPC_LINE_-_33.png| MTPC_LINE_-_34.png|Why do you not give it your all!? MTPC_LINE_-_35.png|Get fired up! MTPC_LINE_-_36.png|As you wish MTPC_LINE_-_37.png|I won't hold back MTPC LINE_-_38.png|It was delicious♪ MTPC LINE_-_39.png|It'll be trouble for me if you don't forget this! MTPC LINE_-_40.png|Cure-Up Rapapa! Notes *This is the first season to have two major sets dedicated to it. *While all the other villains only got one sticker, Batty received three - and was sorted with the main characters. ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!'' - Mofurun LINE Stickers Mofurun_LINE_-_1.png|(waving) Mofurun_LINE_-_2.png|Squish Mofurun_LINE_-_3.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_4.png|Mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_5.png|Understood Mofurun_LINE_-_6.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_7.png|Thanks mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_8.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_9.png|Good morning, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_10.png|Good night, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_11.png|I'm counting on you, mofu (bow) Mofurun_LINE_-_12.png|Sorry, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_13.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_14.png|No, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_15.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_16.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_17.png|I'll hurry, mofu!! Mofurun_LINE_-_18.png|I'm waiting, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_19.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_20.png|I want you to carry me, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_21.png|Good work, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_22.png|I'm bored, mofu! Mofurun_LINE_-_23.png|I'm hungry, mofu (rumble) Mofurun_LINE_-_24.png|I smell something sweet, mofu… Mofurun_LINE_-_25.png|Chew chew Mofurun_LINE_-_26.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_27.png|Friends, mofu! Mofurun_LINE_-_28.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_29.png|Let's play oshikuramanju! Mofurun_LINE_-_30.png|I don't really know what you’re talking about, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_31.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_32.png|It's okay, mofu!! Mofurun_LINE_-_33.png|Do your best, mofu!! Mofurun_LINE_-_34.png|Don’t cry, mofu Mofurun_LINE_-_35.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_36.png|Hmph Mofurun_LINE_-_37.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_38.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_39.png| Mofurun_LINE_-_40.png| Notes *Unlike other season sets which reuse pictures from the show, the Mofurun LINE sticker set consists of many pictures seemingly specifically created for this purpose. ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' - LINE Stickers KKPCALM LINE 01.png|I just had a flash! KKPCALM LINE 02.png|Oops.. KKPCALM LINE 03.png|Thank you~!! KKPCALM LINE 04.png|Teeheehee KKPCALM LINE 05.png|KirakiraKiraru~n KKPCALM LINE 06.png|I lo~ve you KKPCALM LINE 07.png|*heart pounding* KKPCALM LINE 08.png KKPCALM LINE 09.png|I will explain KKPCALM LINE 10.png|Good job KKPCALM LINE 11.png|Everyone is a pudding, everyone is a pudding, everyone is a pudding KKPCALM LINE 12.png|Thank you for your consideration KKPCALM LINE 13.png|!? KKPCALM LINE 14.png|*sigh* KKPCALM LINE 15.png|That's good!! KKPCALM LINE 16.png|Whooa!! KKPCALM LINE 17.png KKPCALM LINE 18.png KKPCALM LINE 19.png|I don't hate you, you know KKPCALM LINE 20.png|How interesting KKPCALM LINE 21.png|Giggle... KKPCALM LINE 22.png|Hmm? KKPCALM LINE 23.png|What- KKPCALM LINE 24.png|Where... could you be KKPCALM LINE 25.png|Cute, isn't it? KKPCALM LINE 26.png KKPCALM LINE 27.png|Sorry!! KKPCALM LINE 28.png KKPCALM LINE 29.png|I'm coming quick! KKPCALM LINE 30.png KKPCALM LINE 31.png|My stomach is very hungry~peko KKPCALM LINE 32.png|There is no Kirakiraru~peko...? KKPCALM LINE 33.png|OK~peko! KKPCALM LINE 34.png KKPCALM LINE 35.png|I'm the rumoured handsome guy KKPCALM LINE 36.png KKPCALM LINE 37.png|Sorry for the wait! KKPCALM LINE 38.png|Yay yay yay yay ya~y KKPCALM LINE 39.png|Yay!! KKPCALM LINE 40.png|Whip・Step・Jump! Notes *This set is special in that it features a loose, cartoony style instead of the show's style. ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' - LINE Stickers Second Edition KKPCALM LINE2 (1).png|With liveliness and smiles!! KKPCALM LINE2 (2).png|What is this~ KKPCALM LINE2 (3).png KKPCALM LINE2 (4).png KKPCALM LINE2 (5).png KKPCALM LINE2 (6).png KKPCALM LINE2 (7).png|Sweets are science KKPCALM LINE2 (8).png|Leave it to me, please KKPCALM LINE2 (9).png|I see... *memo memo* KKPCALM LINE2 (10).png|Ah? KKPCALM LINE2 (11).png|Uh, yes` KKPCALM LINE2 (12).png|Mmhmm, mmhmm KKPCALM LINE2 (13).png KKPCALM LINE2 (14).png|Meo~w KKPCALM LINE2 (15).png KKPCALM LINE2 (16).png KKPCALM LINE2 (17).png|I-I'm not crying... KKPCALM LINE2 (18).png|Don't hide. KKPCALM LINE2 (19).png|Huh! KKPCALM LINE2 (20).png|Yeah? KKPCALM LINE2 (21).png|Sorry for making you cry KKPCALM LINE2 (22).png|Parfait!! KKPCALM LINE2 (23).png|Merci♡ KKPCALM LINE2 (24).png|We'll always be together? KKPCALM LINE2 (25).png KKPCALM LINE2 (26).png KKPCALM LINE2 (27).png|Good morning~peko KKPCALM LINE2 (28).png|Good evening~peko KKPCALM LINE2 (29).png|~Peko KKPCALM LINE2 (30).png KKPCALM LINE2 (31).png|*giggle* KKPCALM LINE2 (32).png|No, no KKPCALM LINE2 (33).png|Let's stare into the darkness together KKPCALM LINE2 (34).png KKPCALM LINE2 (35).png|Yay!! KKPCALM LINE2 (36).png|*stare* KKPCALM LINE2 (37).png KKPCALM LINE2 (38).png|There, there, there, there... KKPCALM LINE2 (39).png|Congratulations!! KKPCALM LINE2 (40).png|Let's・la!! Notes *This is the first time that two main LINE sticker sets for a specific series are released that aren't focused on a specific character. It is likely that future sets will follow suit. ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' - LINE Stickers HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (1).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (2).png|Hooray hooray!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (3).png|Girls can also become heroes HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (4).png|Big shock! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (5).png|Sorry... HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (6).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (7).png|Thanks in advance HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (8).png|You can do it HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (9).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (10).png|Let's look it up HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (11).png|Are you all right? HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (12).png|Cool★ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (13).png|Cheer me on!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (14).png|Cute~ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (15).png|Attention please HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (16).png|Hoho- hohohohoho HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (17).png|HUGtto!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (18).png|Sorry for making you wait HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (19).png|I say!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (20).png|Senpai... HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (21).png|Your soul will shout, "ROAAARR", I say!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (22).png|We want to become Pretty Cure~♥ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (23).png|I understand HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (24).png|I do not compute HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (25).png|That is a violation of the rules (Rurus). HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (26).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (27).png|LOVE (I say) HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (28).png|Hagyuu~♥ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (29).png|HAGYUUAAAAAHH HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (30).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (31).png HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (32).png|I'm goin' now~ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (33).png|How's that? HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (34).png|Thanks~ HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (35).png|Why- HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (36).png|Towards tomorrow HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (37).png|A waste of life!! HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (38).png|Yeah, not bad HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (39).png|Welcome back HUGTTO PRECURE LINE STICKERS (40).png ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' - Criasu Corporation - LINE Stickers CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (1).png|You didn't ask me CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (2).png|Request approved CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (3).png|I'm leaving that to you CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (4).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (5).png|Glory to Criasu Corporation! CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (6).png|That is out CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (7).png|I'm waiting for your report CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (8).png|Tomorrow will not commme CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (9).png|Someday, we'll stand at the top! CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (10).png|A promotion!? CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (11).png|A business trip...!! CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (12).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (13).png|I want to go home today... CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (14).png|Humans are contradictory things CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (15).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (16).png|Are you already at your limit!? CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (17).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (18).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (19).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (20).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (21).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (22).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (23).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (24).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (25).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (26).png|I will finish this in 5 minutes CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (27).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (28).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (29).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (30).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (31).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (32).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (33).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (34).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (35).png|There there... CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (36).png CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (37).png|Inefficiency CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (38).png|Please leave it to me CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (39).png|Oshimaida CRIASU CORP LINE STICKERS (40).png|Please accept my resignation ''Futari wa Pretty Cure - LINE Stickers'' FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (1).png|Return to the darkness from which you came!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (2).png|We are Pretty Cure!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (3).png|This isn't failure!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (4).png|You can't make me do this~ FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (5).png|Oh... FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (6).png|We'll always be together!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (7).png|Seriously?! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (8).png|There nothing wrong in cherishing yourself FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (9).png|*heart pounding* FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (10).png|Let's get serious!! ...Starting tomorrow. FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (11).png|Let's do our best as much as possible FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (12).png|Thank you!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (13).png|I know, I know FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (14).png|Totally unbelievable! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (15).png|Roger that FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (16).png|Brush it off FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (17).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (18).png|Hmm... FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (19).png|I'm not an adult! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (20).png|Thanks in advance FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (21).png|Transform quickly-mepo!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (22).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (23).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (24).png|There's no way-mepo FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (25).png|Lovey-dovey~ FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (26).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (27).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (28).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (29).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (30).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (31).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (32).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (33).png|Wake up-popo FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (34).png|Why, why, why!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (35).png FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (36).png|Zakenna!! FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (37).png|Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry... FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (38).png|Why are all human beings like that? FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (39).png|I want...power, power... FUTARI WA PRECURE LINE STICKERS (40).png|Thank you for your hard work Notes References Category:Merchandise Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure